


You Could Be Happy

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Raphael had thought about Simon but the 10 years "anniversary" of the day Raphael bring Simon's dead body to the Institute was approaching and he found himself thinking more and more about the other vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for a Saphael fic based on the song You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol because this song is absolutely perfect for them. But don't worry they have a happy ending.
> 
> Please note that I used my 2 months of Spanish lesson and Google Translate for the fic. It's also unbe'd, all mistakes are mine.

Years after Raphael had chased Simon away from the hotel DuMort and told him that he was no longer welcomed there, Raphael had to admit he was still thinking about the former fledgeling.

On the night of the betrayal, Raphael had seen red, asking to the clan members to kill Simon and Camille on sight. Camille had been easy to deal with. She thought she could come back and take back the reign of the clan and the hotel. She never thought for one second that the clan members were so loyal to Raphael, way more loyal that they ever been to her. The moment she set a foot in the hotel they took her back to the basement of the hotel and put her back in her coffin, exactly where she was before Simon set her free.

Raphael had thought that it would make him happy, that they had captured her but there was a hole in his chest a Simon shaped hole...

He talked to the clan members and told them to leave Simon alone. Yes he had betrayed them but Raphael understood why he had done it. Family was everything and Raphael knew better than anyone how important familly was, he was still wearing the cross his mother gave him the night he decided to go investigate vampires with his friends. He didn't tell the other what his reasons were but he knew they would listen to him.

It had been years since Raphael had thought about Simon but the 10 years "anniversary" of the day Raphael bring Simon's dead body to the Institute was approaching and he found himself thinking more and more about the other vampire. At least he knew Simon was still alive, if Simon was dead he would have feel it.

He often wondered where Simon had gone that night. Probably to the Institute for the day, but after. Raphael knew that the Shadowhunters would never accept that a vampire stayed at the Institute for too long. Maybe he went back home to his mom and sister. Raphael wondered if Magnus helped Simon (Simon's control was okay but he still needed training) just like he had helped Raphael in the past, almost 90 years ago.

Raphael shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about Simon. He walked back to his room and decided to clean his closet. He always liked to clean when he was feeling off. He opened the big wooden door and walked directly to his walk-in where he kept dozens of rolling racks with his suits and beloved jackets.

Raphael grimaced just thinking about throwing away some of these clothes. And since he liked classic and timeless well tailored suits and jackets, some of them were almost 20 years old and he could easily still wear them without looking like he was from another ere, even if he actually was. Raphael had been sorting his clothes in four different categories when he realized he was still thinking about Simon. Was he happy? Was he safe? Had he found someone to spend the eternity with? This thought made Raphael nauseous.  
He shook his head again hoping to stop thinking about Simon for good even if he knew full well it wasn't about to happen.

He grabbed the next suit on the rack, a deep blue one. This suit was one of his favorite and suddenly it hit him. It was the suit that Simon had borrowed for Alec's wedding, the one that never happened because Magnus crashed it. Raphael smiled, remembering how excited Simon was when he came back from the Institute and told Raphael the was Alec had walked toward Magnus and how he kissed him. Raphael remembered feeling very happy for his friend even if he didn't let it show. He remembered thinking if he would ever found someone he would want to spend the eternity with.

Now he knew he had found him and he had sent him away. Simon was a pain in the ass (he probably still is one), he talked too much, flailed too much and acted like a mundane too much but even if Simon would never have admitted it back then he like it. How many times Raphael hadtiold him "Díos, Simon! Stop breathing, you don't need it, you're a vampire. Your panting is distracting", but now Raphael realized how happy he was when Simon was around. He smiled and laughed more.

Raphael sighed, this needed to stop, he couldn't continue to wallow in misery for the rest of his day. He brought the jacket to his nose and inhaled and even though he knew it was almost impossible, he could have sworn the jacket still smelled of Simon. He took the suit and put it in the piles of clothes he would never get rid of. He knew he should have put it in the pile of clothes to burn (most of the clothes in this pile were gifts from Magnus and he would never be caught dead in these). He really should have put the suit in this pile but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

If Raphael really wanted to know where Simon was, he could have easily called Magnus. The Warlock probably knew where he was, after all he was now married to Alec who was Clary's brother-in-law and Simon was Clary's best friend, so it could have been easy to find him really. But the truth was, Raphael couldn't bring himself to admit out loud that he missed Simon. And seeing him again would force him to acknowledge feelings he had trouble to put a name on.

***

A few weeks passed and Raphael was slowly starting to think less about Simon, the boy only popping in his thought once or twice a day. Raphael knew he would never see him again anyway. It was not like Simon would come and knock on the hotel's door asking to see Raphael or maybe he would. After all Simon never had a very good sens of self preservation. No it wasn't like it would ever happen. Simon probably didn't know Raphael had revoked the "killing on sight" threat.

***

Raphael was reading in his room, not feeling very social, when Stan knocked on the open door.

"What do you want?" snapped Raphael, "I explicitly told everyone I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"Es lo así duro a entender?" sighed Raphael mostly to himslef knowing that Stan didn't understood anyway.

"I'm sorry to bother you but there is someone at the door who wants to see you."

At this moment, if Raphael's heart had still been beating, it would have skipped a beat, his mind immediately going to Simon. But that was impossible. Raphael sighed and dropped his book on the bed beside him. He rose gracefully and dismissed Stan. Maybe it's Magnus, thought Raphael, no it could't be, usually the Warlock always called or texted. The two friends didn't see each other as they used to but Magnus never dropped by unannounced.

Raphael walked slowly, anybody who dared disturbing him that day deserved to wait.

***

The moment Raphael stepped into the lobby he recognized him. He knew it was Simon. His back was facing Raphael and he was nervous. Raphael could tell just by the way Simon was holding himself and by the way he could hear him breathe.

"¡Díos! Still trying to act like a mundane, Lewis? exclaimed Raphael, startling Simon, who obviously hadn't heard him enter the room. Didn't he worked on that in the last 10 years, thought Raphael.

"Only when I'm nervous", admitted Simon, turning around to face Raphael.

"What brings you here?", asked Raphael.

"I don't know, I wanted to see you I guess."

"You wanted to see me? Really?", questionned Raphael, voice dripping with sarcasm, "The last time we saw each other I ordered you to leave, I ordered your murder," he continued, "how did you know you wouldn't get killed by coming here tonight?"

"You know what? i think this was a bad idea," said Simon angrily, "I shouldn't have come, and if you really want to know, Lily told me."

Simon turned around and started walking back toward the door. Raphael knew he had to do something, if he let Simon walked out the door he would never see him again and he couldn't let that happen. Raphael would never forgive himself if Simon left.

"Wait!"

Simon stopped walking and looked at Raphael over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't leave?"

"Why would I do that? You haven't gave me one reason to stay."

"Lo siento, no dejes de nuevo. Te extrañe."

Simon sighed and turned around, facing Raphael again. The vampire counted that as a small victory.

"You know very well that I don't understand when you speak Spanish!"

"Maybe that's why I do it", admitted Raphael.

"That doesn't make any sense", retorted Simon.

"It does to me, because I can say what I can't bring myself to say aloud, and if you don't understand it's like I'm only talking to myself."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Raphael, I shouldn't have listened to Lily."

"What did she told you?"

"That you missed me and that you were sorry," answered Simon, playing nervously with his fingers.

Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep and totally useless breath. This was now or never. Simon was right there in front of him and if Raphael didn't tell him how he felt he knew he would lose Simon forever. This thought made him sick.

"It's true, what she said. I miss you, I missed you since the day I told you to leave."

Simon was looking at him, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Do you, maybe want to come inside? It's not really a discussion I want to have in the hotel lobby", continued Raphael.

Simon nodded and followed Raphael inside. Raphael lead Simon to his room where he knew they would be alone and closed the door behind him.

***

-A few years later-

"Magnus, I'm freaking out!", exclaimed Raphael as soon as the Warlock answered the phone.

"Oh hi Raphael! I'm good, thanks for asking. Alec and the kids? Oh they're great. Yes, of course I'll tell them you said hi," answered Magnus sarcastically.

Raphael sighed, he really didn't have time for this.

"Hi, sorry Magnus. I'm happy to hear everybody's fine but I'm freaking out!"

"What's happening?", laughed Magnus.

"I don't know what to wear for my wedding, I need your help."

Yes, Raphael and Simon were getting married. It took them times to get there. Years to rebuild their relationship. And a few more years to realized that they were in love with each other. When Raphael proposed, the younger vampire accepted enthusiastically. But now the date was approaching fast and Raphael was feeling more and more overwhelmed with the wedding's preparations. Even with Isabelle's help Raphael never felt more nervous in his life. He wanted this night to be perfect.

"You need my help?", laughed Magnus again, "You who is always so put together, always so well dressed. A little bit boringly I admit, but always dressed with great taste, needs my help?"

"Magnus!", Raphael cut him off, "If you don't want to help me just say it!"

"No, no I will gladly help you. And I know exactly what you're going to wear to your wedding."

***

When Raphael entered the hotel's reception room he heard Simon's breath catch in his throat and he almost laugh. But with the way Simon was looking at him his laugh stuck in his throat and a genuine smile appeared in his face. Magnus had been right with his clothes choice. He walked to the altar and took Simon's hands in his. Simon smiled at Raphael.

"Is that? Is it...is it the same?"

Raphael nodded. He was wearing the suit he had lent Simon for Alec's wedding so many years ago. Magnus knew Raphael still had it and told him he should wear it, he was pretty sure that Simon would remember and he'd been right.

"I can't believed you kept it," murmured Simon.

"I couldn't get rid of it. It was the only thing I had, the only thing beside my memories that reminded me of you."

"Oh my god. You're such a sap, I love you."

"I love you too", answered Raphael, before leaning in and kissing Simon.

Behind them Magnus was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"You're supposed to kiss after I said it, not before!"

Both vampires laughed and stopped kissing, but they never felt so happy in their lives.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
